Yo también quiero probar la leche de Aka-chin
by Meme-sama
Summary: Murasakibara y Akashi tuvieron dos preciosos gemelos, y eso no solo ha traído cambios a sus vidas, también trajeron cambios al cuerpo de Akashi. Y Atsushi que últimamente ha sido ignorado, comienza a sentir curiosidad por los cambios en su aka-chin...por ejemplo...en la lactancia. Pareja: Atsushi x Akashi.


Yo también quiero…probar la leche de Aka-chin

Murasakibara y Akashi, llevan un buen tiempo casados, y acaban de tener hijos. Dos pequeños y radiantes gemelos, con las habilidades de Akashi y gran porcentaje de la personalidad de Atsushi (incluyendo por sobre todo la glotonería).

Ahora que tienen a sus hijos todo se ha vuelto mucho más animado. Desde la hora de comer, hasta la hora del baño…todo se siente mucho mejor ahora que son una familia. Y no fe fácil. Un embarazo de un hombre no es algo totalmente sencillo de manejar, se requieren cuidados extras antes y durante el embarazo. Además de los terribles cambios de humor que el pobre de Atsushi debió soportar… y eso sin mencionar los antojos y demás. Simplemente todo había sido una aventura comprometedora, algo un poco extraño y poco usual…Ahora Akashi era una madre y Atsushi debía ser mas como un padre responsable…y eso, quizá era pedir totalmente demasiado…

Atsushi era buen padre en lo que cabía. Era cariñoso, atento, y daba algunos buenos aportes, aunque también tenía sus defectos, ya que aunque los bebes tenían solo algunos meses de nacer, Akashi sentía como si hubiera estado cuidando cuatro bebes desde hace mucho tiempo…nada sencillo de sobre llevar.

En vista de este pequeño defecto ambos asistieron a clases de paternidad y a varios de esos cursos donde te muestran que es lo básico para poder cuidar un hijo. Akashi lo memorizó todo…pero Atsushi no parecía muy interesado en las clases…Esto, resultaba algo preocupante para el pelirrojo de Akashi.

Claro que las cosas no resultaban tan malas, ya que ambos se amaban y amaban a sus hijos, y gracias a eso muchas cosas eran sencillas. Por ejemplo Atsushi era sobre protector con sus nenes y claro se encargaba por completo cuando Akashi se veía agotado…

"ser una madre parece ser demasiada labor…Aka-chin como de costumbre es totalmente increíble".

Pensaba Atsushi mientras veía a Akashi dormir totalmente agotado. Ser padres no era sencillo pero tenía sus recompensas. Ya que, sus gemelos eran sus adoraciones…unas criaturas hermosas.

Pero, bueno…digamos que Atsushi nada le quita lo celoso, por ello, cada vez que Akashi le prestaba mas y mas atención a los pequeños, de alguna forma Atsushi sentía que estaba frente a sus mas fuertes rivales del amor. Atsushi no lo hacía de mala fe…pero estaba tan acostumbrado a monopolizar a Akashi…que ver esa sonrisa, escuchar esas palabras y no recibir únicamente él mismo sus mimos hacían que Atsushi se molestara un poco, e hiciera algunas rabietas y pucheros en protesta…

Eso sin mencionar el echo de que Akashi no le daba ya nada de sexo a Atsushi…y habían pasado ya varios meses. Akashi había recuperado su usual figura…aunque con algunos cambios…

Por ejemplo. Atsushi notó que si miraba de lado a Akashi, podía notar que ahora parecía una mujer…ya que debido a la etapa de lactancia, Akashi hacía desarrollado pechos… esto era algo incomodo, pero entendía que eran necesarios para alimentar sus gemelos, por parte del pelirrojo no había quejas, y por parte de Atsushi solo había curiosidad sobre como el cuerpo de su querido podía tener tantos cambios y alteraciones por ser "madre"

Atsushi como niño pequeño, sentía necesidad y curiosidad. La curiosidad de entender el cuerpo de Akashi y la necesidad de tener más atención…mas mimos, besos y abrazos. Y no era por nada, pero Atsushi sentía que incluso sus bebes lo hacían a propósito…

Cuando Akashi ponía a sus bebes en la cuna, estos se dormían al poco tiempo. Atsushi como buen esposo ayudaba a Akashi a recoger todo el desorden y las cosas utilizadas en el día, hasta que dejaran todo en buen estado y listo para mañana (Claro que detestaba hacer quehaceres pero no le dejaría todo el trabajo a su amado pelirrojo).

Ya hecho todo, Murasakibara se sentía feliz pues ya podría darle todo su amor a su pareja. Pero cuando estaban en medio de los besos…los gemelos comenzaban a llorar o a quejarse, entonces Akashi rompía la sesión de besos, iba por sus gemelos y entonces terminaba durmiendo con los bebes, y por eso Atsushi dormía en otro lado -ya que sería problemático si aplastara a sus gemelos-

Así sucedió noche tras noche durante bastante tiempo, dando a entender a Murasakibara que sus gemelos querían monopolizar a "SU" Aka-chin…algo que no le hacía gracia al mayor en lo absoluto.

—P-Pero Aka-chin…no me has dado nada de atención… —Por fin se quejó un día Atsushi haciendo pucheros con los ojos llorosos. En esos momentos Akashi amamantaba a uno de sus gemelos mientras el otro estaba recostado a su lado. Akashi no podía creer que el mayor fuera tan infantil.

—No seas ridículo…Es obvio que no puedo prestarte tanta atención. Atsushi deja de comportarte tan infantil…

Atsushi hizo pucheros resignado. Tomó a su otro hijo en brazos y comenzó a a darle unos cuantos mimos y cariños. "Es como un Aka-chin pequeñito". Pensó sonriente mientras le hacía cosquillas al bebe. Akashi sonrió mientras miraba a su amado portarte más paternal y menos ridículo. Pero pronto el bebe comenzó a llorar, Akashi lo tomó en brazos y dejó que este también tomara leche del pecho que estaba desocupado. Atsushi gruñó mentalmente…ellos definitivamente querían todo de su querido Aka-chin…y no le dejarían nada.

"No quiero esperar a que sean adolecentes para volver a tener tiempo con Aka-chin".

Pensó angustiado. Luego se distrajo para admirar la hermosa apariencia de Akashi…aun habiendo dado a luz a dos hermosas criaturas este continuaba siendo totalmente magnifico, hermoso…y ahora su expresión estaba repleta de amor cuando tenía a si a sus bebes en brazos. Pero luego miró mas abajo…era extraño ver a un Akashi con pechos…era extraño, pero le daba algo de intriga…entonces una pregunta importante se figuró en su mente.

"¿A que sabrá la leche de Aka-chin?"

Después de todo su Aka-chin siempre había sido totalmente delicioso, cada parte de su cuerpo era dulce, sabía bien, era una exquisitez…entonces, por lo tanto seguro que su leche sería deliciosa…tal vez si, tal vez no tanto…Atsushi deseaba averiguarlo eso era todo…

Pero dejó esa idea de lado, no quería hacer algo tonto mientras Akashi no estuviera de humor, al menos eso pensaba antes de suponer que la oportunidad para hacer una pequeña prueba vendría. Atsushi estaba agotado…ese día había sido algo pesado, sin nada de su Aka-chin y sus pequeños amores le habían jaloneado el cabello casi queriendo arrancárselo. Sus bebes eran…simplemente unos pequeños demonios con su padre y unos ángeles con su madre.

"Son idénticos a Aka-chin…siempre saben cómo obtener lo que quieren…".

Atsushi se recostó en la cama y poco a poco se quedó dormido. Pasaron algunas horas…estaba contento de poder dormir un poco, con tantos turnos nocturnos ya parecía un zombie ambulante. Dormir le vendría bien.

Pero entonces cuando abrió los ojos se topó con Akashi recostado a su lado. Los gemelos en su cuna dormían pacíficos así que no había ningún problema. Atsushi ya bien despierto deslizó su larga mano hasta poder acaricias la cabeza de su querido Akashi…Ah, esa sensación siempre sería la mejor…poder acariciar a su amado era lo mejor del mundo.

La vista de Atsushi se desvió hacia Akashi…por lo visto no se había cambiado de ropa y su camisa estaba abierta. Luego notó algo que sobre salía…el pezón de Akashi sobre salía mostrándose un poco…estaba algo húmedo, y parecía tener un pequeño goteo ya que la camisa tenía una pequeña área mojando.

"P-Por lo visto A-Aka-chin…v-vino a dormir después de amamantarlos…"

Totalmente movido por la curiosidad, acomodó al menor de manera que pudiera manejarle mejor. Sus dedos comenzaron a palpar suavemente a Akashi. Le retiró la camisa para poderle ver en su totalidad.

"De verdad parecen pechos…"

Pesó mientras los tocaba un poco y los apretaba…antes eran planos y duros…ahora era algo suave y esponjoso, totalmente agradable al tacto. Atsushi los apretujaba con suavidad. Luego se acercó para posar sus labios en sima de estos, el toque fue suave pero pudo sentir como sus labios se hundían lentamente en la carne blanda. Atsushi no satisfecho con esto comenzó a lamer lentamente alrededor del pezón…era una sensación extraña, la textura tan suave y resbaladiza le desconcertaba bastante para ser sinceros. Pero era agradable…el simple echo de tocar un poco a su Aka-chin mientras este dormía…era totalmente agradable y excitante…

"Extrañaba esto…El olor de Aka-chin…el sabor de Aka-chin…no puedo parar…"

Atsushi notó que los pezones se endurecieron un poco, ahora parecían…como un biberón por decirlo de alguna forma. Entonces la duda que Atsushi había tenido hace poco vino de nuevo…esta vez tendría la oportunidad de probar lo que tanto deseaba. Sin siquiera pensarlo dos beses, besó una vez más el pecho de Akashi. Con su mano sostuvo el pecho con cuidado e hizo un poco de presión en el.

Entonces Atsushi comenzó a succionar y a lamer, moviendo el pezón con su lengua, y luego volviendo a chupar con fuerza pronto sintió que algo cálido se deslizaba en su boca…la leche de Akashi había comenzado a salir, la textura era bastante parecía a la leche normal, pero esta era ligeramente más espesa.

Atsushi estaba dando grandes tragos, sin detenerse ni un segundo. Cerró sus ojos con deleite, estaba tan sumergido y contento que continuaba bebiendo a su gusto, mientras sus manos continuaban masajeando suavemente los pechos de Akashi. Y pues Akashi no se despertó ya que estaba acostumbrado a la sensación, a veces amamantaba a sus bebes mientras dormía, así que esto no representaba incomodidad.

"Ahora la leche de Aka-chin es mía…toda mía…"

Pensó victorioso. Si, tal vez esto era totalmente infantil y ridículo, pero después de tanto tiempo de sentirse en desventaja contra sus hijos…justo ahora solo podía saborear y palpar la exquisita victoria.

Ya después de algunos tragos Atsushi dejó ir el pecho de Akashi, dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva. Pues había lamido muy bien toda el área, como usualmente lo hacía. Atsushi se sentía totalmente excitado de alguna forma…todo resultaba estimulante. Atsushi limpió con sus dedos algunas gotas que caían del pecho de Akashi y luego llevó su mano a su boca, lamiendo lentamente hasta la última gota, y luego se relamió sus labios.

"Delicioso…totalmente rico, sublime…exquisito, dulce…sabroso…ahora entiendo por qué nuestro bebes quieren estar todo el día tomando del pecho de Aka-chin…quiero mucho mas"

Atsushi aun curioso comenzó a pellizcar los pezones de Akashi, y cuando lo hacía notó que la leche se salía en pequeños chorros.

"No puedo dejar que se desperdicie…"

Pensó mientras comenzaba a lamer toda la leche que escurría por los pechos de Akashi. Atsushi estaba totalmente encantado, después de toda su teoría estaba en lo correcto: Todo su Aka-chin es delicioso.

Mientras Atsushi había permanecido en la total felicidad y éxtasis, había ignorado que estaba siendo menos precavido y más rudo, apretando los pechos de Akashi con más fuerza y succionando con más ahínco para poder beber tragos más largos. Y entonces…

—¿Qué demonios…se supone que estás haciendo…Atsushi?... —Atsushi abrió los ojos como plato mientras sentía como el terror azotaba rápidamente su cuerpo. Los ojos vi-color de Akashi le miraba con total…neutralidad, y eso aterraba por completo al mayor, pues sabía que si Aka-chin le miraba así…era tan peligroso como un volcán que no despertaba.

—A-Aka-chin…..y-yo…. ¡P-Perdóname! —Atsushi comenzó a llorar como niño pequeño, no quería que su Aka-chin le odiara.

Entonces Atsushi comenzó a tratar de explicarle a Akashi como es que había ocurrido todo. Akashi escuchó paciente todos los tontos pretextos, excusas, razones y demás que tenía Atsushi para haber hecho algo como esto. Pero por suerte del mayor, Akashi no estaba para nada molesto, de echo trató de comprenderlo…aunque no era fanático de perdonarle malas conductas…pero, le comprendía…pues parte era cierto, no habían tenido intimidad en buen tiempo.

—Bien…si quieres que te perdone…encárgate de lo que has hecho aquí…—Akashi mostró la erección que se escondía bajo sus pantalones. Se había despertado debido a esa apretada sensación…así que mas le valía a Atsushi arreglar ese problema.

—Por supuesto Aka-chin…

"Aunque yo no pueda tener la leche que mis bebes toman de Aka-chin…puedo tener la otra leche…que solo yo puedo tomar de Aka-chin"

Pensó sonriente mientras recostaba al pelirrojo, y pronto hizo lo que más deseaba desde hace tiempo: Besarle. Tenía una fuerte urgencia por llenarle de besos, de probar sus labios, de juguetear con su lengua…si, de verdad lo necesitaba más que nada. Akashi también le daba algunos besos, pues el cariño y la necesidad era totalmente mutua…claro que el menor sabía disimular mejor y afrontar todo con más naturalidad y claro una buena porción de madurez.

Atsushi estaba totalmente hambriento, así que rápidamente aceleró el beso, halando de los labios de Akashi, mordisqueándolos con deleite para poder probar la suave textura que estos tenían, lamiendo la comisura de estos para luego unirlos, esto hacía que para el menor fuera difícil respirar, pero la simple sensación de beso era lo suficiente para que se sintiera mareado y deseoso de mas. Atsushi sabía muy bien como impulsar el libido de Akashi hasta hacerle explotar en deseo.

Las lenguas de amos se unían en una cadencia lenta. Pero el beso era tan bueno que simplemente hacia que escurrieran algunos hilos de saliva por los labios de ambos. Simplemente ellos eran totalmente apasionados, y salvajes cuando de la cama se tratara…eran esos momentos en lo que Atsushi podía tener un poco de control y tener una probada de una Akashi más expresivo y ligeramente sumido.

Un acto increíble y exclusivo de admirar. Murasakibara llevó su mano al miembro de Akashi y lo apretó con algo de fuerza, masturbándolo en movimientos constantes con una feroz vaivén; Akashi ya estaba goteando, era imposible no estar excitado bajo las circunstancia y tales atenciones. La experiencia de ambos al estar juntos era muy amplia…así que al saber los puntos sensibles del contrario era mucho más fácil dar mas placer y amor a la pareja.

—A-Atsushi…d-date prisa…—Gimió quedamente Akashi entre los suaves y continuos jadeos que escapaban de su boca. Murasakibara se bajó los pantalones y de paso los de Akashi. Luego se acomodo de tal forma que ambos quedaran frente a frente. Atsushi se agachó un poco para alcanzar el cuello de Akashi, y poder lamerlo y besarlo de forma lenta, dulce y suave.

La húmeda y cálida lengua se deslizaba sin dejar un solo espacio sin probar, mientras que sus caderas empujaban hacia el frente para rozar su falo contra el contrario. Los gemidos de Akashi morían ahogados, pues no quería despertar a los gemelos. Atsushi por lo pronto quería darle todo su amor…y darle todas sus atenciones…para llenarle por completo.

Lamiendo sus dedos logró que estos quedaran en una buena condición para poder preparar a Akashi, quien alzando su pierna un poco le dio algo de espacio para así proceder. Pronto sintió dos dedos invadir su cavidad…había pasado un poco de tiempo…por lo que estaba un poco rígido y apretado. Akashi tuvo que morder a Atsushi para no sacar un quejido por el dolor; lo bueno es que las sensaciones de molestia y dolor se iban rápidamente, dando paso al placer y el calor. Akashi de forma inconsciente comenzó a apegar su cuerpo aun mas al del contrario, para poder sentirle mejor y estimularlos a ambos, pues quería que Atsushi se sintiera bien y pudiera disfrutar un poco…hacía falta un poco de esto de vez en cuando.

—Aka-chin….ya no aguanto más…quiero estar en tu interior…—Susurró serio mientras encajaba el tercer dedo en su interior. Akashi mordió la camisa de Murasakibara con mucho más fuerza, pues estaba totalmente desesperado, deseaba tenerle dentro. Las lagrimas comenzaban a escaparse del sonrojado rostro de Akashi.

—S-Solo hazlo ya…—Gruñó mientras se sostenía de los hombros de Atsushi.

—Bien…trata de no hacer ruido. —Atsushi recostó a Akashi de nuevo boca arriba, y elevó sus piernas hasta acomodarlas en sus hombros. Colocando con su mano, su miembro para poder meterlo rápidamente. —Aka-chin…te amo…

—Yo también…Atsushi. —Amos se sonrieron con dulzura, y en ese momento un dolor invadió la parte baja de Akashi sintiendo como sus paredes se abrían para recibir el gran miembro de Murasakibara. La entrada de Akashi aun estaba un poco estrecha, pero a Murasakibara no le resultó impedimento para lograr deslizar todo por completo, tocando una vez mas las áreas sensibles de Akashi que siempre adoraba deleitar.

Akashi se tapó mientras tanto la boca con ambas manos ahogando todo ruido, Atsushi siendo un poco tosco comenzó a moverse sin esperar mucho, pues la verdad había pasado tiempo desde que ambos lo hacían y estaba por explotar por el simple echo de haber entrado en su querido y adorado Aka-chin, cuyo interior era tan caliente que se sentía a punto de explotar.

Atsushi mientras comenzaba a moverse con un poco mas de fuerza notó que la cama también comenzaba a moverse, posiblemente estaba tan alterado y lujurioso que no podía contener mucho su fuerza. Akashi deseaba gritar y dejar todo salir pero no podía despertar a los pequeños. Su ceño estaba fruncido y las lagrimas adornaban sus mejillas completamente rojas por tratar de retener su voz. Atsushi entendiendo a su amado le quitó las manos, y atrapó su grito sellándolo entre sus labios. Mientras el vaivén comenzaba a intensificarse sus labios poseían totalmente los contrarios. Sus manos acariciaban sus caderas y gozaban de los hermosos detalles…la devoción con la cual le acariciaban…hacía que simplemente Akashi perdiera la noción de las cosas.

—A-Atsushi…l-lo estás haciendo demasiado…fuerte….m-me duele el pecho…—Akashi no estaba acostumbrado a tener esos pechos, por lo cual el rudo movimiento que provocaban las estocadas de Atsushi producía un poco de dolor, incluso podía sentir como la leche se agitaba en su interior…esto no era bueno.

—Entonces…haré que se sienta mejor…Aka-chin. —Al contrario de bajar la intensidad la aumentó, luego dirigió sus manos a los pechos de Akashi, y comenzó a acariciarlos y retorcer los pezones con fuerza…Akashi se sentía extraño pues mientras más le jaloneaba mas placer sentía…pero no solo eso, sentía que estaba por estallar, y así fue, pues la leche comenzó a brotar de su pecho por montones. Atsushi feliz de esto lamió hasta el último centímetro del pecho de Akashi, estimulando el cuerpo de este únicamente con su lengua.

Pero, deseaba mucho más de Akashi así que tomó uno de los pechos en sus labios para chupar de nuevo, succionar con fuerza. Atsushi podía sentir la leche que escurría de sus labios. Akashi para contener los gritos de placer tuvo que tomar una almohada y morderla con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡A-Ahg…! Hmm….N-Nhg…. ¡A-Atsushi….!—Susurró jadeante tratando de controlarse.

Atsushi, mientras más se movía, mas placer sentía, pero no solo eso, trataba de empujar lo más hondo que podía, y a causa de su excitación su miembro se ensanchó un poco, logrando alcanzar mucho mayor profundidad…alcanzando un nuevo punto sensible que hizo que Akashi arqueara su cuerpo por completo, gritando con agonía, pues era totalmente difícil contenerse. La punta de su miembro se frotaba con el vientre de Murasakibara…el deseo…los sentimientos y las sensaciones le harían culminar en breve.

—Ahg…Mmm…A-Aka-chin….c-creo que quiero tener muchos, muchos más bebes contigo…—Gruñó excitado cual bestia, mientras se relamía los labios con deleite, empujando cada vez más al fondo, cuando de improvisto, en medio del éxtasis ambos sintieron corrientes recorrer sus cuerpos, llevando sus sentidos al límite, y la excitación culminó en el perfecto clímax llegando ambos al orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Atsushi se vino en el interior de Akashi y este entre ambos.

Ambos agotados se desplomaron en la cama. Y durmieron abrazados toda la noche…esa noche, ninguno de los gemelos hizo el menor ruido siendo una buena noche.

Claro que al día siguiente Atsushi recibió la regañada de su vida, pues lo que había hecho era alto tonto, inmaduro y estúpido, ya que la leche de Akashi no es para esos juegos, es para sus bebes. Aunque Akashi perdonó a Murasakibara…pues lo amaba demasiado como para prolongar mucho el castigo.

-Unos años mas tarde-

—Mamá…~ Queremos leche mi hermano y yo—. Atsuro, uno de los gemelos de Akashi le abrazó. Esa era una mañana como cualquier otra. Atsushi abrió los ojos como plato y miró a su hijo algo sorprendido…si, de echo había una rivalidad entre ambos.

—No seas tonto…Ambos ya son muy grandes y no puedo darle leche. —Rió Akashi mientras miraba acercarse a su otro pequeño, quien también lo abrazaba haciendo pucheros.

—Eh…pero quiero la leche de mamá. —Se quejó el segundo, ambos tenían doce años ya. Y decididos a tener lo que deseaban cada uno tomó un pezón de Akashi en sus labios, y ambos comenzaron a chupar…aunque la forma en que lo hacían, era bastante similar como lo hacia Atsushi cuando quería excitar a Akashi.

Atsushi estaba mas que enojado…pero trató de pensar que ellos solo jugaban con Akashi, pero entonces mientras Akashi trataba de detenerlos, ambos gemelos con una sorprendente habilidad le arrancaron un fuerte gemido a Akashi, quien solo se tapó la boca poniéndose rojo.

Ambos gemelos voltearon a ver a su padre con una sonrisa maliciosa, sus sonrisas eran muy similares a las de dos demonios traviesos, mientras ambos abrazaban a Akashi, sus miradas parecían decir.

"Mama es nuestra"

Atsushi no podía creer lo inteligentes y hábiles que eran sus hijos…y tal vez esto sería un problema en un futuro.

"Hemos creado un par de demonios…"

Atsushi suspiró…por el momento estaba tranquilo, ya que tenía el recuerdo de esa noche…esa noche donde él había ganado un paso a sus pequeños gemelos.

FIN


End file.
